the war gods miko
by lemon-heicho
Summary: During a festifal, Hiyori dresses up as a miko. Yato leases out to her for dressing up like that but soon regrets it when she runs away.When he follows her he completely loses it and ends up doing things, the innocent Hiyori doesn't know of. RATED M FOR LEMONS ONESHOT


Fan fiction Noragami

God of war's miko

Hy there, I was searching for a lemon between Yato and Hiyori. Turned out there was NONE. So I decided to make my own.

Warning, if live gives you lemons you write a story with lemon ink. So lemons ahead.

This is a re:release from my old account. Some people I know found out about me writing FF and well thats okay BUT NOT LEMON. so i made a new account .my old one will be used for the more innocent stories. Other account is shiroyuki42. Check it out^^

Yato and Yukine were sitting on the roof of the shrine of Bishamonten. There was a big festival going on and they were watching how Hiyori and her friends were having fun. Because of the occasion both Yato and Yukine were wearing Yukata. Yato wore a dark blue one with a with obi and Yukine wore a green one with a yellow obi.  
" Yato are you sure you don't want to go and stalk Hiyori tonight" Yukine said teasing the delivery god. But when Yukine looked at Yato he saw a unfamiliar glance in his blue eye's . His normally warm blue eyes were pale and cold like they were in the fight against Rabo.  
"Yeah" Yato awnserd him and he stood up ready to jump of the roof.

"YATO,YUKINE OVERE HERE!" they heard Hiyori yell from down below. Besides her stood Kazuma and Bisha. She glared at him because he was present in her shrine, but afther all that happend she could at least stand having him around.  
When both Yato and Yukine jumped from the roof infront of the group they both fell down of suprisement. Hiyori was wearing a miko kimono. Besides her stood Kazuma who was obviously responsible for Hiyori's look. Hiyori smiled and spon around to show them the outfit.  
"Look, I look like a miko right now" Hiyori said smiling.  
Yukine had already recoverd from the shock but Yato was still sitting on the ground unable to look away from Hiyori.  
In his eye's she was like a dream.

Just for a moment he saw her in that miko kimono serving him while he sat on his big throne wearing his red cape. Ordering the other miko around with his pink featherd fan while Hiyori sat at his feet and looked at him with dreamy eye's. If she was his miko what would he do to her, because a miko is a gods bride after all.

"Yato?" Hiyori said because he still hadn't awnserd her.  
" it very rude to let a lady wait" Kazuma said while shoving his glasses up his nose. " ha she couldn't be a miko in a thousand years" Yato yelled to hide his embarrassment. In truth he wanted nothing more to hold the beautiful Hiyori in his arms and do things to her the virgin Hiyori didn't knew of. Yet

" HA I dressed up especially for you but now I see it was unnecessary" Hiyori yelled and she gave him one of her famous punches to the jaw. She ran away leaving a stunned Yato and group behind.  
Then he got a punch from Yukine.  
" you could have at least said she was pretty or something" he said angry " I couldn't agree more. She especially asked me to give her a miko kimono" Bisha said.  
" go afther her you idiot, and do not come back until she has forgiven you" Yukine said.  
Yato stood up and walked towards the direction Hiyori had ran off to.

When Yato was out of sight Yukine and the rest grinned. " you think this will do the trick" Kazuma said.  
" yeah I think so. He was pretty upset that he couldn't be on the festival with her so this should have made some feelings loose" Yukine said.  
" well he has a shrine now, and no shrine is compleat without a miko" Bisha said

" Hiyori!" Yato yelled while putting one hand besides his mouth.  
He had followd Hiyori's presence into the forest behind the shrine. She was close but he couldnt see her beacuse of the trees.  
" Hiyori I'm sorry. Please come out" he yelled again.  
He walked further and found a old pound and abondend house in the forest.  
Inside he felt Hiyori's presence.

He stepped into the room and felt the old tatami through his tabi socks. "Hiyori" he said again, only this time his voice was cooler. He felt a old, familiar feeling crawl over him.  
' Yaboku if you want something just take it' a voice in his head said. He pushed the wave of desire back and continued his search for Hiyori. In his old live he would have listend to the voice like he had done so may times. He would take Hiyori and have his way with her, but he did not wanted to hurt her. No not her. But when she appeared in front of him dressed as a miko the desire he had for her broke lose from his cage. And the old god of war was restraining it with al his strength.  
He walked into the bed room of the small house and found Hiyori sitting in the corner of the room. " sniff hic" Hiyori was crying!?  
" Hiyori there you are" Yato said and he walked towards her.  
" leave me alone" she said and she pushed his hand away.  
" listen I'm sorry okay" he said while patting her back.  
"I dressed up beacuse I thought you would like it, and jet you say it doesn't suite me" she said still crying.  
" Do you want to know how I really felt when I saw you" Yato said with his blue eyes focused on her.  
He moved some of her brown hair away from her ear and blew into it.  
" you are beautiful" he wisperd.  
Yato's breath on her ear made her shiver a bit. Yato noticed this and immediately a wave of desire wipped through his body. Only to be immediately supressed by Yato.  
She looked up at him giving him the perfect angle to look at her disheveled kimono. Her bra was clearly see able, and the cleavage between her breast was seducing his thoughts.

"Yato?" Hiyori said while looking towards his eye's. She rememberd them, she had seen them during his fight with Rabo. The old Yato was surfacing.  
' Yaboku if you want something just take it' the voice said again, and he laid his hand on Hiyori's cheek.  
'Take it, just take it' his blue eyes locked with the brown orbs of Hiyori and he grabbed her wrist. He pulled her agains him and buried his face in the space between her neck and shoulder. He inhaled her scent and pushed the already disshelved kimono a bit furtherd down baring her shoulder even more. Her quicky put a kiss on it beford Hiyori pushed him away. But he would not let go of her wrist.

" Yato!" She said. " I want you" he wisperd on her bare skin and pushed her down pinning her underneat him. Before Hiyori could even say a word he sealed her lips with his taking her in a deep kiss. He had both her wrist in one hand while she was struggling to break free. But Yato was a lot stronger when he was like this.  
His free hand trailed besides her face down to her jaw. He slowly and gently pushed onto her jaw forcing her to open her mouth. Yato immediately took his chance and deepend there kiss, letting his tounge explore her mouth. Hiyori had clearly never kissed before. He noticed the girl was running low on breath and he let go of there kiss. Hiyori was breathing heavy and ragged.  
" Yato , why did you do that" she said angry with tears in her eye's.

Yato grinned at her and let a trail of kisses rain down on her. Between them he said " you have no idea how much you seduce me. I long for you so much. I want to do things to you wich would make you scared of me Hiyori" he said looking at her. Two brown orbs looked into his and he got back to he senses. " Hiyori, when you appeared infront of me wearing a bridal groom saying it was for me something snapped inside of me. I think that ever sinds the beginning I wanted you" Yato said still sitting ontop of Hiyori.  
" bridal groom?" " a miko kimono is a kimono of priestesses right not of a bride"Hiyori said.  
" A miko is a God's bride" Yato announced.

When he saw the shocked face of Hiyori, Yato compleaty returend to the delivery god we all know and crawled of Hiyori. " I'm sorry I lost myself. Its just that sometimes I fantasise about the things I could do to you and" Yato felt how Hiyori grabbed the bottem of his Yukata and he looked down at Hiyori.  
She was blushing and looking at the tatami mats.  
" what kind of things" she said coulering her apple cheeks even redder. " things a virgin like you doesn't know a thing of" he said while walking away from her towards the door.  
" come lets go back"  
" than teach me" Hiyori said.  
Yato turned around suprised and said.  
" do you even realise what you just said"  
" yes" she said Yato looked at the girl infront of him. She who was normally so strong, was now sitting blushing and fidgeting infront of him. She was nervous that was clear.  
" I don't think I'm the person to teach you that. That should be done by someone you love"  
" I love you" Hiyori wisperd soft.  
"Hiyori..." Yato said stunned and he walked back to her and knelt besides her.  
He laid his hand on hers and looked at her. She was hiding her face in her long brown hair so Yato moved some to see her face.  
" I love you as well" he said and he bowed in for a kiss.  
This time the kiss was light and sweet.  
" if I go on I won't be able to stop even if you beg me to do so" he said with a voice filled with emotion. Hiyori nodded and Yato stood up to take off his two layerd yukata.  
He lay it on the ground of the old tatami mats and made it long enough for a person to ly down on it. Hiyori looked at him questioning.  
" I'm not going to take your first time on a dirty old floor" he said and he sat behind her. Yato let his hands slide down to the knot that held together her red hakama. With a smoot movement he got it lose and Hiyori stepped out of the hakama. Only wearing the wite kimono she lay down ontop of Yato's yukata and waited until he climbed ontop of her.  
"Just like a bride" and that was the last thing he said before taking her in a breathtaking kiss. " Hiyori follow my movement" he wisped to her. He slowly pulled off the remaning kimono from Hiyori and now they both were in underwear.  
" don't think of anyone but me"he said.

Hiyori's P.O.V

Yato was doing things to me that felt strange and jet I wanted more. I wanted him to thouch me more, the god who I love loved me back. It all seemed so unreal, afterall what happened with Rabo and bishamonten. I got pulled out of my thoughts by Yato's tounge who was playing with my earlobe. Then he traced down to my neck and said wispering on my wet naked skin.  
" and jet it seems you are thinking of something else" he said and he bit my earlobe teasingly.

normal P.O.V

"Kyaa ahh" Hiyori squirmed. She tried to cover her mouth with her hands but yato pinned her down. " make more of those sounds let me hear your voice" then with his one free hand he slipped underneat her bra and masaged her left breast.  
Hiyori started to moan as Yato was just finding his pace. He let go of her wrists and caressed the lengt of her body. Yato felt himself becoming harder by each moan Hiyori produced. He onhooked her bra and trew the pale pink thing in the corner of the room. The cold air thouching her skin made Hiyori shiver. But what followd next would make Hiyori shiver even more. Yato had taken one of her pink nippels in his mouth and was teasingly biting it. "Yato ohh" she moaned. But Yato was to bizzy with her. He wanted to prepare her a good as possible before entering her maidenhood. When both of her nipples had become hard he kissed her again and trailed his hand down the unexplored part of her body.

She let out a soft protest but Yato ignored her, he had warned her afther all.  
He slit his hand in her pants and pushed slowly one finger into the untouched area. Hiyori arched back a bit and wimperd when he put a second finger into her. He moved them around for a bit and them pulled them out all of the sudden. The sudden movement made Hiyori scream soft.  
Yato licked his fingers clean tasting her, seeing this Hiyori blushed while Yato smiled develish. " your as sweet as honey" he said. He then pulled of her last piece of clothing and removed his underwear as well. Hiyori looked at him and turned her head away blushing even more than before. He bent over her and wisperd into her ear teasingly.  
" thats going into you soon. All the way" Hiyoru tried to close her legs a bit but Yato pushed them open.  
He tasted her again and he let his tounge run over her sex. She screamed in pleasure and he felt her become wetter.

He couldn't wait anymore

He wanted her now

Yato positioned himself above Hiyori and leaded himself towards here unbroken flower. When he had put himself at her antrance he grabbed her hands and entangled her figers with his ones. Hiyori looked at him confused and scared. With one hard push he deflowerd her and made her his. The girl wimperd of pain and a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Yato" she said.  
" you are mine" Yato wisperd into Hiyori's ear.

~Next moring~ Yato awoke with Hiyori lying in his arms. The moring air was cold.  
Softly he caressed her cheek looking lovely towards his bride.  
" may our fates intertwine even more than this" he wisperd soft to her.  
" forever""

Go easy on me please in the comment section. Im not used to writing lemon but I love to read it. ^^

Well than* trows up a euro coin* may our fates intertwine * catches it very badass and smiles*

Until my next story


End file.
